The Funeral
by Hedwig199
Summary: Harry thinks about the death of Dumbledore,and his plans, with or without his friends by his side. Songfic. Lacrymosa by Evanescence.


A/N: I was bored and feelin' a bit emo. Harry's sad. ;(

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked out the over the Black Lake. He coulden't belive it, but he knew; He had a job to do.

_Out on your own _

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

Dumbledore was gone, and thre was no going back. If he had lost Ron or Hermione or Ginny, he'd be alone. And it felt as if it were all his fault; he could have saved him, he could have...Harry had shaking fists and felt a small hand hold it, and he instictively stopped. He turned and it was Ginny.

_Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

"Like he said, we'll stick with you." Hermione said boldly. Ginny and Ron nodded. Harry chuckled to himself. Good old Hermione, always making everything a fact. If he lost her...he would miss that so much. And the way Ron would be scared, but as brave as ever in the face of danger, and how he cracked him up and kept him from losing his mind when on the brink of frustration. If he lost him, he would go ballistic. And Ginny...A tear unwillingly slipped from his eye and landed onto the soft grass. He had to stop, he had to concentrate. He had a job to do. The Horcruxes were his to destroy.

_Now that you're gone_

_I feel like myself again_

_Greiving the things I can't repair and willing..._

"Harry, we'll always be with you.' Giny said in an unusual quiet voice, lowering her head. Harry shook his head.

"No! I dont' want to lose you too!" he said, turning to her. She looked up at him, with tears-stains marking her face. She took his hand again and looked him in the eyes.

"You won't. I feel safe with you."

"You shoulden't. It's all my fault." Harry croaked.

"I stll feel better when around you, Harry."

_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now, love_

"That's what Dumble-" he stopped. For some reason, he was afraid to speak the name of the greatest wizard on...that was on Earth. His mouth turned dry at the thought of him. Not on this Earth at all, and never again. With or without him, he had a job to do.

Ginny then outstretched her arms and hugged him, crying softly.Harry hugged her back-he coulden't help but to feel bad for Ginny-she had also once in her life had a near-death experience with Voldemort. Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Harry hads the power of love to defeat him...but Dumbeldore wasn't there. To give him more details, to tell him. He wished he had gotten to know him better in the short time he was here. In the short time Harry was at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't go on like this. He had a job to do. He had to stop greiving at some point and face Voldemort, once and for all. He thought of death didn't scare his as much as he thought. Like Dumbledore said, there are worse things than death.

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time_

_I won't lie_

_To keep you near me_

Dumbledore was always there. Now, it was just them against him. He would do anything to see him get taken down. First his Mum and Dad, then Cedric, Sirius, and now him...it was too much for Harry. Too many people lost. All he had left was Remus, but he was in the underground with the werewolves. But, what if they realized a spy in their midst? All of this hit Harry in his heart and head. He looked over at the other end. Who knew Dumbledore could speak to Mermaids. Harry's hands tensed. There was so much he didn't know. But he coulden't dwell. He had a job to do.

_And in this short life_

_There's no time to waste_

_On giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

He would never forget him ,who would? The whole wizarding world looked up to him as an idol of serenity, peace of the mind. When Dumbledore was around, there was no fear, no pain. Now there was nothing but it. Harry would never understand why he had to leave him; he was alone now. He realized he needed his best friends; he needed Hermioen and Ron, no matter what he said. They would have followed him anyways. Any minute without them now was going to be hell, he could tell. Which is why they needed to be close by;and they would feel the same.

_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
_

Hermione snapped him out of his daze. "We should get going. Anything words you want to say before we go?"

_I don't want to hold you back now ,love._

Harry grinned. "Nitwit. Oddment. Blubber. Tweak."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all smiled warmly at him and walked, side by side, back into the castle, listening to the sweet mourning song of Fawkes.

They had a job to do.

A/N: I know it was short, but I put a shitload of emotion into it, ok?! Just to get the record straight, I don't grieve. I cried more when Sirius died than my own grandmother. My formerly only living grandmother. If you thought Harry's prospective would be different, say so. It's been real.


End file.
